


Innamorati nonostante noi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ufo love [1]
Category: Daa! Daa! Daa! | UFO Baby
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di tre drabble sulla coppia Kanata/Miyu.





	Innamorati nonostante noi

 

Mermaid!Au.

  


Cap.1 L’umano e la sirena

  


Kanata era steso su uno scoglio, profondamente addormentato, la mano gli ricadeva di lato e le sue dita sfioravano l’acqua. La roccia sotto di lui era bagnata e gl’inumidiva la maglietta e i pantaloni.

Miyu nuotò fino a lui, dimenando la coda da sirena. I lunghi capelli le aderivano al viso e gocciolavano. Si piegò in avanti, tra i suoi capelli c’era una conchiglia di madreperla.

Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò le proprie labbra piene e rosee su quelle del giovane, che mugolò. Socchiuse gli occhi e si svegliò, li sgranò.

La sirena si staccò da lui, nuotando all’indietro.

“Aspetta” disse Kanata, allungando la mano nella sua direzione.

Miyu s’immerse. 

  


[110].

  


  


  


Cap.2 Mancanza

  


“Kanata, mi manca il mio piccolo Luu” ammise Miyu. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto, le sue iridi verde silvestre erano liquide.

Kanata le mise la mano dietro la testa e la premette contro il proprio petto, cullandola.

“Anche a me. Sfogati pure, non tenere tutto dentro” disse gentilmente.

Miyu singhiozzò.

“Era come se fosse mio figlio. Mi piaceva occuparmi di lui, dargli i suoi giocattoli e…” gemette. I lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Kanata piegò il capo, le sue iridi color cioccolato erano liquide e in ombra, in parte coperte dalle sue disordinate ciocche castane.

“Un giorno lo rivedremo, vedrai” promise.

  


[105].

  


  


Ooc. Leggero what if.

  


Cap.3 Sbagli

  


Kanata accarezzò la testa di Miyu e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< È così bella quando dorme, però, allo stesso tempo, mi mancano i suoi grandi occhioni verdi > pensò.

Miyu socchiuse gli occhi, vide il giovane vicino a lei e arrossì.

“Che stavi facendo?!” gridò.

Kanata saltò all’indietro.

“N-niente!” urlò.

“Non è che mi stava baciando, _baka hentai_?!” sbraitò Miyu.

“Figurati. Nessuno vorrebbe mai baciare una come te” borbottò Kanata.

Miyu si alzò di scatto.

“Sei il solito” ringhiò.

Luu, steso nel box, scoppiò a piangere.

“Il bambino si è spaventato” disse Miyu, andando da lui.

“Perdonami, non lo pensavo” ammise Kanata.

“Nemmeno io, scusami” rispose Miyu.

  


[108].

  



End file.
